emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3955 (21st January 2005)
Plot Jimmy attempts to build bridges with his wife and admits that it's been his fault that Tom has been pushing him out. Sadie tells him they all need to keep their heads low and not upset Tom. Sadie and Charity meet in the street and have a few words. Charity promptly goes in search of Jimmy, who asks her if she's stalking him. She turns up the heat on her battle to win him over by telling him that Tom used to talk to her about his family and where the business was going. She tells him she’ll be in the pub later if he wants a drink. Make-up donned, Charity is in the pub waiting for Jimmy. He walks in, but on seeing Charity tells her that he's just having a drink by himself and that she shouldn’t read anything into it. She promptly ignores that and orders him a drink. Just as she's talking to him, his brothers walk in. Charity gets up to leave, thinking that Jimmy wouldn’t want to be seen with her, but he says he doesn’t care. Charity gets to work by saying all the right things to Jimmy, who's quickly coming under her spell. Charity soon gets onto the subject of Sadie and asks Jimmy if she always gets her own way. She then asks him if she just married him for the money. Jimmy tells her she's out of order, but Charity puts on her sexy look and husky voice and he becomes putty in her hands. Meanwhile, Chloe is feeling neglected and tells Carl they need to spend more quality time together. She arranges for them to have a quiet night in, Carl is thrilled. But Chloe is far from Carl's mind as he knocks back some beers with his brothers. And, on receiving a text message from Chloe and abuse from Matthew and Max for being under the thumb, he decides to ‘lose’ his mobile and carry on drinking. Having got no response from Carl, a furious Chloe heads to the pub to take him home. The King brothers tell her they’re going clubbing and Carl invites her along. She tells him she's tired and going home, but he stays to have a couple more pints. Elsewhere, Zak is miserable after saying goodbye to Sam the previous day. He threatens to drive to Norfolk to check he's doing ok, but Lisa manages to persuade him out of it. Minutes later, Sam calls Zak and tells him he's really happy. Zak is overjoyed. After several hours preparing for her date with Denzel, Chas is ready. Shadrach and Zak have been asking about the mystery man, but she's keeping tight-lipped, for obvious reasons! As she leaves, Shadrach tells her he wants her in bed by midnight. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Noah Tate - Sam Duffy (uncredited) *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Carl King - Tom Lister *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matthew King - Matt Healy Guest cast *PC Denzel Calburn - Danny Lawrence Locations *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, caravan and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Dale View - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,446,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes